Disturbtion
by TaySoul13
Summary: A series of small lemony stories with this in mind: A game, that's all it was. The objective was simple, to disturb one another as much as possible. A simple yet terrifying little game that both women played. Knifes, emotional attacks and general distress for attention. This was the game that the assassin and red head played. Nothing was off boundaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Disturbtion**

******Disclaimer I do not own Akuma no Riddle.**

**Chapter 1:**** Attention**

AN: This is a small series of short stories with one simple game in mind. (Lemons) Are you ready to count down? There's no way out to run.

* * *

A game, that's all it was. The objective was simple, to disturb one another as much as possible. A simple yet terrifying little game that both women played. Knifes, emotional attacks and general distress. This was the game that the assassin and red head played. Nothing was off boundaries but one exception, the safe word. This word was something that both females were reluctant to say or to accept which made things more interesting, intensifying the game. The word was defeat. There were no limits, no situation in were the game was void. These were the terms that Ichinose Haru and Azuma Tokaku agreed to. There was no way to run out.

* * *

The assassin was at the gym in their apartment complex, running on a treadmill when someone attempted to grab her by the shoulder, only to fail. "What do you want Ichinose?" The assassin questioned while still running, not even taking a second to look at the red head standing behind her. "Tokaku-san, what gave me away?" the smaller woman wondered now making her way to the front of the machine to turn it off. "Your smell." The assassin replied, taking a towel she had on her shoulders and whipping away sweat, still not paying too much attention to the smaller woman. An idea crept into the red heads mind. The smaller woman suddenly took the towel from her protector and smelled it. The assassin was caught off guard and looked at her lover strangely. This type of behavior wasn't common for the smaller woman. The red head pressed the dirty towel against her face again. "Ichinose, give it back" the assassin demanded, not too pleased with the others actions. It seemed that the red head paid no attention to these words as she took the small towel with her as she walked away with it. The blue haired woman seemed annoyed, compelled to get her towel back and chased after the red head until the smaller woman started sprinting. It was obvious that strength wasn't the smaller woman's strong suit but running was and soon escaped the assassin by getting into an elevator before the blue haired woman could get in. The assassin noticed that it was going to the top floor, to their apartment floor and made a dash for the stairs determined to get her damned towel back for some unknown reason.

The doors of the elevator opened with the red head quickly sprinting out while taking out her keys to get into the apartment but the assassin was now visible and her eyes were blank. The red head panicked, dropping the room key. She quickly picked it up and finally opened the door but the assassin was closing in. She quickly rushed in but was unexpectedly tackled onto the floor. It felt like all the air in the smaller woman's lungs had been obliterated as she hit to cold ground with a thump. The red head was knocked dizzy for a minute. The assassin took advantage of the opportunity only feeling slightly guilty for knocking her lover down so hard and picked her up bridal style and set her gently down on the bed. "Tch" The assassin mumbled, thinking that it was a little too late to be gentle with her lover. The red head quickly snapped back to reality only to find her lover hovering over her with a knife in hand. The smaller woman's eyes widened as she realized the situation. All she could do now was swallow and not accept defeat. The assassin slightly grinned. "Ichinose, why did you take my towel?" she questioned, starting to cut off her lovers shirt. The red head looked away "It smelled like you and made me feel safe." The smaller woman stuttered, her hear beat was quickening. "Do you feel safe now?" the assassin asked now ripping off the shirt of the woman under her. A shriek escaped the red heads mouth with the sensation "Haru knows she's safe with Tokaku-san" the red head responded defiantly, looking straight into her knights eyes while trying to gather up courage and not let embarrassment from her exposed chest get to her. "Tokaku-san, I'm keeping the towel." She stated with confidence. The assassin smiled "Alright, as you wish my queen but in return for making me chase after you. I will have my way with you tonight." She replied, lowering herself, placing her forehead on her lovers. "Haru will survive, but Tokaku-san will have to replace all the clothes that she destroys tonight." The small red head replied. The assassin pressed her lips against her lovers while gently sliding her knife threw the red heads bra, cutting it lose. The smaller woman blushed as the clothing was removed but continued kissing her lover. Their tongues were engaged in a battle for predominance. Their arms were holding on to each other tightly until the assassin broke the kiss, gasping for air. The smaller woman tugged on her knights shirt, hinting more. The blue haired woman sat up, took a hold of the bottom of her shirt and roughly pulled it off then looked at the red head under her. There was only one thing wrong with this picture. The guardian was silent, a frown crept up on the red head wondering if she had bothered her faithful knight but suddenly the assassin's voice broke her train of thought "Hey Ichinose, let's go take a bath."

* * *

The blue haired woman finally realized, her lover only took the towel because she wasn't getting enough attention from her. The blue haired woman was defeated by her own hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Chains

* * *

**Disclaimer I do not own Akuma No Riddle. Reviews are also welcomed, they help with motivation to keep writing and such.**

* * *

The red head had been planning this for a while. It was going to be a sort of revenge for all the teasing that the assassin had done to her. The smaller woman wasn't going to let the assassin of easily for all those times and this was the perfect plan. She would force her knight into submission. The assassin was going to be the submissive one now, if she liked it or not.

* * *

It had been a long day. The assassin had spent the whole day working out while her queen was away at school but now they were both in bed. The room was dark and cool when Ichinose put her plan into effect. She had waited just about an hour to make sure that her protector was asleep to take action. The red head quietly got out of her bed and kneeled down under it to retrieve something vital to the plan. The woman stood and carefully made her way to her lover's bed, attempting not to make too much noise while preparing the two devices that she had in hand. This was perfect she thought to herself as she gently took one of the assassin's arms and stretched it to the backboard of the bed. "Ichinose, What are you doing?" the assassin questioned still half asleep not putting too much thought into it. "Sorry Tokaku-san, Haru can't sleep and thought that she would be able to if you held her." The red head responded while attempting not to stutter. "Alright" the now almost asleep woman responded. The smaller woman exhaled in relief and quickly tied the assassins arm to the backboard of the bed with a zip tie and quickly moved to the other arm. The assassin suddenly sat up, feeling restrained and noticed a semi worried Haru staring over at her; both her arms were tied down.

* * *

The red head had successfully tied up her protector while the assassin on the other hand was alarmed and confused, attempting to free herself from the restrains. "Ichinose, WHATS THE MEANING OF THIS?" the blue haired woman demanded to know, as her eyes stared at the smaller woman coldly not sure of what was to happen next. "Tokaku, it's about time I get back at you for everything." The red head replied nervously looking over at her guardian. "It's not fair that Tokaku always makes Haru blush and scream for her, while Tokaku just enjoys the view and does with Haru what she pleases." The red head added shyly. The assassin stopped struggling. "Tch, so this was what it was about" the assassin thought to herself. " Ichinose, I won't be like you. I'll make you work for those things if you want them from me." The knight defiantly proclaimed. The red head smiled with relieve and took the blankets off her lover with one clean swipe.

* * *

The sleeping attire that her lover was wearing was predictable; black boy shorts and a matching bra. The assassin's expression remained calm as her lover looked over her with excitement and anxiety. The red head swallowed and began "Haru knew that Tokaku-san was a tomboy but now that Haru, takes a closer look. She looks just like a guy in this dark." The red head teased, figuring out her approach. The assassin's stare grew with frustration and discontent with the comment but didn't say a word. "Hey Tokaku, I don't think you'll mind if I check, right?" The red head commented while removing all her clothing and getting on the bed. She was at the foot of the bed when she continued her assault. "Tokaku, why do you only call me by my first name when we're in bed?" The smaller woman asked "Why is it that Tokaku likes to be rough with Haru and cut her then lick up her blood?" She asked. The assassin looked away, not answering. "Since Tokaku won't answer, I'll just have to figure that out for myself. Right?" the smaller woman added, getting off the bed and going to the drawer in the assassin's side of the bed and getting out a knife. "Haru, just don't cut too deep." The assassin finally spoke. The red head made her way back to the foot of the bed and sat there with her head held down and a knife in hand. She didn't know where she was going with this but decided to continue.

* * *

The smaller woman gently hovered over her lover and positioned the knife over the others bra. "Hey Tokaku, I love you." She said and gently sliced the bra open, being careful to not cut her lover. Her heart beat fastened as she made two more incisions to cut off the garment and pulled it off. The assassin took a deep breath, not being in control was something she didn't like, this felt strange to her. The red head then lowered herself and laid on the assassin while gently sucking on her collar bone, leaving red little spots as her mark. She trailed these throughout her body then focused her attention on her knight's lips. Roughly biting the bottom lip while her hands played with the blue hair. The assassin was submissive, not once attempting to take control while kissing but she needed more; she wanted to taste more of this aggression but the smaller woman pulled away noticing. The red head then moved higher in a way that her boobs were on her lovers face and gently nibbled on her knight's ear. It was soft and tender but she quickly moved back to the woman's lips and as soon as both of their mouth was becoming really moist, she pulled back again. The red head stuck her tongue then sucked on her lovers neck, making sure that her mark would stay for a couple of days then ran her tongue threw her lovers body. A tingling sensation ran up the guardian's body as the smaller woman traced her tongue down her abdomen while her hands slowly but surely began to take her underwear off. The smaller woman then stopped mid-way and placed her arms around the tied woman's waist and seducingly started running it up and down. A shiver ran up the assassins, her body unconsciously jumped. Haru tried that again and the same thing happened, she had found the assassins sensitive spot and got an idea. Next thing she knew the assassin's back was arching while she licked that spot. Moans were almost escaping the assassin's lips but she held it in. The red head smiled and continued her assault while her hands travelled down to her abdomen onto the black fabric that was nearly off. The knight's eyes widened and her body tensed as her lover started rubbing her. "Haru" The assassin finally called out looking at her queen. The assassins face was cherry red and her breathing was rapid. "Haru please release me, I can't take much more of this." The assassin exclaimed, struggling to keep any noises in. "Sorry Tokaku." Was the only reply she received. Her moans sounded surprisingly soft, still trying to conceal them but suddenly the red heads lips were pressed against her own and the moans were going into the other woman's mouth. Haru savored them but continued her attack on the assassin, quickly winning the battle but she still had one more trick up her sleeve. The smaller woman picked up the knife that she had set aside and pressed it under the assassins breast, slowly and gently cutting it. A small amount of blood came out so she licked it then her breast and finally kissed her lover. The red head was surprised from the taste, it tasted just like her lover; strong.

* * *

The assassin was panting she couldn't take any more and her body released all the tension. The red head took one last kiss from her lover as she felt the wetness then tasted it. The assassin looked away embarrassed at the spectacle and closed her eyes. The red head was done and picked up a blanket of the floor then laid next to her holding on to her waist with her breast pressing against the assassin. "Hey Haru, can you release me now. It would be kind of impossible for me to hold you like this." The assassin asked, her face still slightly red trying not to make too much eye contact. The red head smiled and released the woman. The guardian held her tightly and both fell asleep with a smile on their faces.

* * *

**Extra:** If Haru only knew how easily the assassin could have broken away from the restraints herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I do not own Akuma No Riddle, **please rate**.

**Affection**

* * *

The assassin was training. Other first rate assassins were coming right at her with all their force. "Tch, five against one. That's not even a challenge." The blue haired woman thought to herself while slamming the first person to reach her, making it appear as easy as turning the page. The assassin smiled as she punched the big man in the face knocking him unconscious. The other four foes backed away cautiously and surrounded the woman. The doors of the training room suddenly opened with a red head making herself visible, just standing at the edge of the doors waiting patiently and silently for the assassin to finish. The blue haired woman paid no attention to the person who had entered, concentrating only on the other four targets and made her move. First she sprinted to the biggest opponent and used him as both a shield and a weapon to block shots from the other foes. He used the man's body weight against him with eventually twisting his arm to the point of breaking. The last three opponents retreated once more, thinking of a strategy until the red head started making her way towards her lover. That's when the remaining training dummies attacked. They didn't go for the assassin this time but the small red head behind her. The blue haired woman's eyes went hollow and cold. How dare this trash try an attack her woman. The assassin got serious and punched one of the remaining three in the face then grabbed him by the arm, slamming his body against the others. All three fell to the ground with a thump, neither of them stood. The blue haired woman turned around finally acknowledging the small red head.

* * *

"Ichinose, you could have gotten hurt. Don't do that again." The powerful Guardian spoke. The smaller woman smiled "Tokaku-san would never let anyone hurt Haru." She teased while removing the distance between them and hugging her protector. The assassin rolled her eyes "Tch, don't do that here, in front of others." The blue haired woman commanded. The red head released her lover but stole a kiss then walked away from her protector with a smile. The guardian's face flushed red, she had a love hate relationship with her lover showing affection in public. In one hand, it made her look weak in front of other but on the other, they felt so nice. She quickly snapped out of her trans and sprinted towards her lover who had gotten far. The assassin suddenly grabbed the smaller woman's arm and stopped her in the middle of a hallway, pushing her against the wall. "Ichinose, why did you do that?" the assassin questioned. The red head turned her head and stayed silent. "Ichinose. Why?" the blue haired woman pestered. "I thought I asked you not to do those types of things in public." the annoyed woman added intensely. The small red head turned and faced her lover. "Tokaku-san, don't you love me?" the smaller woman questioned while still up against the wall. The assassin's face flushed red with the embarrassing question. She cleared her throat while closing in to her lovers ear and whispering something into her ear, "Of course I do." She answered barely able to be heard. "Then why won't you call me by my first name in front of others or show me affection?" The smaller woman asked, with a sad tone in her voice while looking down at the floor. The assassin took her hand and raised her lovers head then kissed her.

* * *

After the kiss, the smaller woman received an answer. "Sorry Haru, Its embarrassing." Was the only answer she received but sudden footsteps disturbed the moment. A small blonde popped up with a grin. "Haru since you're the civilized one, can't you two get a room or something. there's no need to for people to know that your dog is submissive." Teased Nio while walking closer to the two women. The assassin eyes glared at the small woman, the smell of rotting ocean that the blonde was giving off was disgusting. The guardian suddenly released her lover then picked her up then started walking towards their room, away from the stupid blonde. The red head was confused but knew better than to fight it. She held on to her protector until they got to the room and kissed her.

* * *

Haru's lips were as passionate and carrying as always so she took them in and held her close. "Hey Haru, I promise to try and be more affectionate in public but please don't embarrass me in front of the people I train with or else they'll start thinking that I've gone soft." The assassin proclaimed. The smaller woman smiled "Ok and Thank you. Can you just hold me here a little longer too." Haru asked shyly. "Your heart beat makes the best music." She added with a smile. The assassin returned the smile and sat on the bed with the small woman still in her arms and held her tight. This was one of the best things that the assassin had ever felt. The refreshing smell of the smaller woman and her warm embrace. Her cold heart was slowly being melted by the red head.


	4. Chapter 4

Dislcaimer I do NOT own Akuma no Riddle. Please rate and enjoy. (Slight fluff warning) Also I think I might add other shippings in this little mess of a collection. Let's add some SumiBamba, Teams Sexy and pretty much every ship I can possibly conger up and a few crack ships too, just to make it a tiny bit more interesting. Anyways this will be a little TokuHaru. Please rate, if you have any request, I might be able to help so ideas are always welcome and enjoy.

* * *

Punishment

* * *

No more, no more kisses, baths together, or even sleeping on the same bed. No physical contact in general. This was the punishment placed on the assassin known as Azuma Tokaku for nearly stabbing some guy that had been flirting with her girlfriend at the park the other day and insulting her. This had been the outcome. The assassin had gone overboard this time by dropping the unfortunate man and twisting his arm to the point of breakage and nearly stabbing him before being stopped by her girlfriend but to the assassin, it had been the appropriate amount of pain to suffer, for a useless man.

* * *

The punishment she was now facing was harsh, it had been nearly two weeks of sleeping on the couch and not even being able to receive one of Haru's warm hugs or even feel the touch of her skin. The assassin was on the edge and seemed likely to explode on someone soon but she had a plan. It was in no way bullet proof and was likely to fail from the start but it was worth a shot. A plan too terrible to fail.

* * *

The assassin had just returned home from training, sparkly drops of sweat were clearly visible all over her slim muscular body. The blue haired woman was standing at the door, watching closely as her girlfriend finally noticed her presence while making dinner and put her plan into effect. She walked over to the kitchen counter in front of her Queen and sat the empty water bottle down, looking as if she had trained harder than usual today. "How was training today?" the red head asked happily while nearly finishing the meals. "Tch, The training was pathetic, the instructor said he wanted to teach me a lesson so he made me run a full 30 miles but after I finished running, I kneed him in the stomach and he fell to the ground, then I left." The assassin responded annoyed then continuing to take her shirt off. "Um Tokaku-san, you should try to be just a tiny bit less aggressive." Replied the smaller woman right after she finished setting the table. Both young females sat down, the assassin was still shirtless, wearing a smaller than usual navy sports bra. The Queen couldn't help but stare a little. It had been a while since she too had felt her lover's lips and skin against her own.

* * *

The assassin welcomed the attention and made an excuse to get up to show off her body even more. Her slightly sweaty abdomen and back muscles glistened with the light. The small red head had begun to cough, chocking from drinking water and watching her lover closely. The assassins eyes sharpened as she noticed that her plan was actually working, the only thing to do was to intensify the attack. She walked to the place where she put her shirt then cleanly took off her shorts to reveal a short pair of matching spandex boy shorts lingerie. "Sorry Haru, I'm really hot right now and don't want to pass out from overheating." The assassin explained. The smaller woman nodded her head and continued to eat her meal, attempting not to stare at her exhausted, half naked, muscular, assassin of a girlfriend but she had to admit. Azuma Tokaku was pretty damn hot. Her heart began to beat faster and she too felt the room begin to get hot. Both females finished their meal and the assassin continued the night routine by taking a shower and only wearing lingerie and walking over to her little couch to sleep on. "Hey Ichinose, is my punishment still in affect?" the assassin asked once more. The smaller woman swallowed, she was already under the covers on their bed and wasn't sure but she made up her mind. "No you can come back to bed with me, just don't break peoples bones in they flirt with me anymore." The small woman cheerfully added. "Tch, he deserved that for flirting with you, you're only for me remember." The assassin argued while making her way to the bed back, finally. "Just try not to be so aggressive next time, ok." Haru responded while turning off the lights.

* * *

The two women laid on the bed and suddenly Ichinose made a move. She faced her lover and started kissing her, as if it had been years of separation but Tokaku pulled away. "Haru, my temperature still fills really high but I don't mind if you hold me like you usually do." She responded then kissed her lovers forehead. Ichinose's face was flushed red, she had always been the one to turn her lover down but the tides had turned and she was embarrassed but happy. Holding her lover was nearly as good. The reassurance of having her next to her was amazing. The cold assassin was warming up more and more. The punishment had been lifted as both females laid asleep on the bed, holding on to each other tightly with love.

* * *

End


End file.
